If you seek Casey
by blink-write182
Summary: I'm crappy at summaries, but just a little tease about our favorite hockey player Derek V. *Warning male masturbation.* One shot.


So, this story has been sitting on my phone for ages and I finally decided to share it. Not my usual style of writing, but thought I'd give it a try. Don't own anything, except my OC Anakin.

_La la la la. Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight? Is she in the bathroom or is she smokin up outside?_

Derek silently heard as he walked past Casey's room, on his way to restroom. Seems like he wasn't the only one staying in on a Friday night. Dad and Nora took the kids to see a movie. Leaving Casey and Derek to fend for themselves for the evening. Derek did have a date with a cute blonde but she bailed last minute. Sam already had plans and Rafael, well. Derek was basically left to mop the evening away.

_Oh baby, baby, does she take a piece of lime. For that drink imma buy, or does she know just what she likes? _

He snorts listening to the lyrics, his sister. Wait, step sister he says mental correcting himself. Would never in a million years ever think about drinking. She's too much of a prune to even think about rebelling. Derek goes to the bathroom, and does his business. When he comes out the song is still coming from Casey's room. This time he hears his step sister singing along.

_Love me, hate me. Say what you want about me. All the boys and all the girls are begging to if you seek Amy. _

Derek walks past her door again casually sneaking a glance if her door is open. To his luck (you could say) it was slightly open. Giving Derek a view he never thought he would see. From his view point Derek catches a glimpse of Casey applying makeup. Now normally Derek could careless but his eyes took in the revealing dress his si- **stepsister** was wearing. Gone were her regular blues jeans and preppy shirts, instead she wore a dress that Derek believes should be outlawed. The dress shows off her toned dancer thighs, while also showing off her curves and accentuating her other assets. Derek felt his jeans begin to grow a bit tight and not wanting to be caught looking a perv (hey teenage hormones), he quickly snuck back into his room to take care of some-uh business.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Anakin asks, turning down the music.

"Just went into his room." Casey says, touching up her eyeliner. "Still don't get why I needed to be objectified by that pig."

"You weren't being objectified, Casey. You didn't believe me, so Derek unknowingly confirmed that you're hot. His step sister!"

"You're my best friend and Derek thinks anything walking around on two legs is hot." Casey huffs.

Anakin rolls her eyes and goes back to the magazine she's reading on Casey's bed. Anakin did not actually think Casey would want to go to the party, especially, after douchebag of the week dumped her, but to her surprise Casey agreed. So, for the last few hours Anakin helped her friend turn into the vixen that hide beneath her many layers. Gone was her usual attire and was replaced with a candy red fitting dress, black heels and a lil biker jacket that just covers her breasts. Even her makeup changed, smoke eyes and candy lips to match the dress.

"Remind me again why you're not wearing a dress?" Casey asks turning around. It's true, Anakin had opted to skip a sexy attire and go the more simple route. Dark jeans, t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Since the lovely Emily is out of town, it's my job as best friend number 2 to pull rank. I'm your wing woman." Anakin gives her friend a smile.

"Also this is not about me. This is about showing you don't give a damn about what's his face. Oh, if I wasn't you're best friend I would so hit on you." Anakin sees a blush begin to form on Casey's cheeks from the compliment. "I look like a slut." Casey mumbles, playing with her tube of mascara.

"No," Anakin says grabbing Casey chin, causing the older teen to look her in the eyes. While Anakin may have met Derek first through hockey, it was Casey that brought the young athlete out of her shell and now it was time to repay the favor. "You look like a girl out for revenge." "Now finish up while I get Derek."

"Why is he coming again?" Casey rolls her eyes.

"First it's a Friday night and no one should ever be home on a Friday night. Second he's your stepbrother and should be protecting your womanly virtue," that comment earns Anakin a glare but continues on unfazed, "Third his date stood him up." With that Anakin releases Casey and takes a stroll over to Derek's room.

* * *

As soon as Derek's behind his door, he fumbles with the top button of his jeans. Cursing himself for not changing into sweats. When he manages to finally undo his pants, he slides down his boxers and jeans mid thigh exposing his dick. Derek gasps as the cold air hits his throbbing dick, making it twitch as it stands at attention. Precum already leaking from the head. The cold does not last for long as he grabs his dick. Derek's breathing picked up as he parts his lips, welcoming the short moans as he worked himself quickly. Closing his eyes, remembering how that sinful dress looked on Casey. He runs a hand down his toned chest (puberty and hockey do wonders) to his destination cupping his balls, giving them a light squeeze. Before hearing a sudden knock at the door.

"Go away." Derek says trying to gain his composure.

The knocking continues and Derek curses a string of words while pulling up his boxers.

"Evening Derek," Anakin says pushing past him taking a seat in his desk chair. This isn't the first time Anakin's made herself at home in Derek's room, in fact Anakin's practically been adopted by the Venturi/McDonald clan since her dad was deployed overseas just last month.

"Get out." He narrows his eyes at the unwelcomed guest.

"Stop with the eyes, and fix yourself," Anakin motions to Derek jeans that are still bunched around his thighs, not commenting on the still very visible tent in his boxers.

"Not enjoying the view?" Derek answers, his voice slightly teasing, adding his usual smug smirk. Derek would never dare hook up with Anakin, but given his current predicament there might be some chance she could lend him a hand. No pun intended.

"If I don't enjoy it in the locker room, what makes you think I do now." Anakin deadpans, rolling her eyes. Turning her attention away from Derek towards his computer, which is conveniently open to his messenger. This makes finding that address for the party so much easier.

"Plus I'm not the one that put you in that situation, Casey did." Anakin chuckles.

Derek flushes red at the mention of his stepsisters name, he's not embarrassed to admit that he finds her attractive, hell anyone with two eyes could see Casey is gorgeous. Now if she just stopped choosing douchebags to date maybe he might have a chance, but who is he kidding. He doesn't deserve someone like Casey, she's all about feelings and commitment. Derek, well. Derek doesn't do relationships.


End file.
